


Ice

by lil_creatorwritings



Category: Ikemen Revolution - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Ice Play, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_creatorwritings/pseuds/lil_creatorwritings
Summary: He’s never had the courage to ask, until now.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The transition of conversation from ice cream parties, then ice cream, then sex. I can't explain my thought process as to why I thought of this then, but just enjoy the smut. Shoutout to the people on IDW that gave me inspiration to this, you know who you guys are!

“That’s my girl. Does it feel good?” 

The heat radiating off her body made the ice melt faster, the cool water running down her breast. He ran the ice cube around her nipple, teasing it until it perked up for him in need. Her arms are bound above her head, struggling against the black tie he uses as a uniform.

Her body squirms as Sirius tosses the ice back in the nearby bowl. Cupping her breast, he grazed his thumb over the nub, earning a needy whimper.

Teasing her like this had always been on his mind, but he didn’t think she’d agree to it so willingly. Anastacia’s expression changed from being surprised to one of wonder, and now her ocean eyes were vast with unabashed need, the tremors on her skin telling him just how much.

Sirius’ gaze raked over her, drinking in the sight of her chest heaving, both her nipples peaked and hard from his ministrations. A small pool of water shifted between her breasts as her breathing became erratic. Leaning down, he licked up the cool liquid until he reached her neck, making her jerk in surprise.

“S-Sirius.. Please..!”

Hearing her ask so nicely made him smirk. Moving down again, he finally took a nipple in his mouth, playing with it languidly with his tongue. Anastacia moaned in delight as her back arched off his bed, wanting more. He used his other hand to give the other a light pinch between his fingers, enjoying her responses. She cried out sharply when he used his teeth to give her a quick bite, the heat in her stomach intensifying as he apologized to her with soothing licks. A soft pop was heard as he released her breast.

He wished he could capture this portrait of her–eyes full of hazy lust, mouth parted and panting, golden hair scattered over his sheets–she was coming undone from the seams and he would make her shatter in his arms.

Planting a soft kiss on her lips, he scooted down her body, settling between her legs. His warm hands ran up her thighs, hiking her skirt up as it bunched by her waist. He could already smell her heady arousal as he kissed her inner thigh, parting her legs in the process. She shifted, cheeks ruddy with embarrassment as he placed a hand on her other leg.

“Don’t close them.” His voice held a certain degree of authority that made her stop. The next kiss was softer, a gentle one. “I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

She didn’t need to hear it. She already knew he would–he always did.

Sirius reached to pull her panties down, discarding the cloth over his shoulder. Reaching for  another ice cube, he slowly ran it along her thigh to start. He didn’t want to shock her too much, especially since this is such a sensitive area. The ice had melted as she acclimated to the new sensation.

He disappeared between her legs. Anastacia almost screamed when she felt his mouth on her clit, the combination of his hot tongue and the cold ice spiking her desire higher. Her hips bucked off the mattress as he pinned her down with his hand. Fingertips teased her entrance before two fingers slid in easily, her walls spasming over the welcomed intrusion. He groaned at the fact that she was so wet and ready for him that he almost snapped.

Sirius pressed the ice against her sensitive nub as he started to thrust his fingers at a pace. Her wetness easily coated his fingers, eagerly accommodating a third one as he moved them faster. He willed himself to gain some sort of control, ignoring the thoughts of his cock in her sex, filling her up just right.

Her body felt like it was on fire. The contradicting temperatures made the climb to her release much faster. He applied just the right amount of pressure over her clit, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as she struggled against the restraints. All she wanted to do was tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him closer, to have some means of touching him. Her thighs tensed as each push of his fingers hit her spot so perfectly. He continued to thrust hard and deep, her walls tightening around them as her moans loudly resounded in the empty room.

Sirius could tell she was close, her legs bumping into his shoulders as she tries to press them together. The ice had already melted in his mouth, giving him the opening to gently nip on the nub in his mouth. And then she reached her limit, her orgasm hitting her hard as her voice rasped out his name over and over, like a beloved mantra. He didn’t let up–he continued sucking on her clit and thrusting inside her, drawing out her orgasm for as long as he could until she came a second time.

He eased her back down, slowing his fingers as her body started to relax, reaching up with his other hand to soothingly caress her chest. The moans died down to a set of small whimpers as he gave her clit a last lick before daring to raise his head. She looked absolutely ravaged–messy yet beautiful under the soft glow of his room. Sirius removed his fingers from her, cleaning them with his mouth as he groaned over her taste.

It was intoxicating and he craved more.


End file.
